MOHABBAT (Zindagi ka ek rang)
by mithi
Summary: Mohabbat ki nhi jati..ho jati ha...Ek khubsurat ehsas...ek zrurt... Mohabbat yoh hare hue ko bhi jita deti ha... a RAJVI n RUVI based fic... Read n Review
1. Chapter 1

**Helloz everyone…Hows you….fine na…..so here's my new fic RAJVI n RUVI centric…**

 **Story showing brother sister relationship n love relationship…. Enjoy..**

…

In a well organized flat a girl abt mid twenties busy in watching TV…She is totally engrossed in watching her favourite romantic movie of his favourite star…..Wall clock showing 9:30 of night….. A dark young handsome guy abt 28 entered living area..He is totally ready in his fromals to go out…

" **Roo** I am going to crime spot…ek murder case report hua ha…shayad ab kl hi ayu", he said while keeping gun n wallet at their places…

He shook head after finding no response from her side…He moved to her n switched off the TV…

"bhayia kya ha yeh",She said while try to snatch TV remote from him…. But he hide remote..

"kya bhayia abhi Hero heroine ko I love you bolne wala tha….sara mza khraab kr diya", **Ruhana** frowned in anger…..

"miss Ruhana is fake duniya aur fake feelings k alawa bhi bht kucch ha is duniya mein…kb se bula rha tha main",He said

"bhayia love n feelings are not fake okay….pyar toh ek jadui ehsaas ha…ek baar doob k tohdekhiye khud ko bhul jayenege Insp **Rajat** Oberai",Ruhana said while setting his collar…

"look **Ruhana** yeh pyar vyar feelings emotions kucch nhi hota…aur yeh sb chize time waste hoti ha…aur mujhe toh yeh effect kr hi nhi skti…..pyar jaisi bakwas aur ghtiya chizo k liye mere pass na time ha na hi faltu hu main",He said while looking at her

"bhayia jis din aapko pyar hoga na fir dekhna kaise aapke views bdl jayenge",She said with smile

" **Ruhana** mere pass faltu baton k liye time nhi ha so plz stop this non sense…n tumhari life mein mujhe koi ldka nhi chahiye….tumhare exam next month so be prepare for that..okay",He said while patting her cheek

"bhayia aap ko pyar k naam se chid kyu ha ",She asked irritated

"stop this non sense…main ja rha hu case report hua ha…apna khyaal rkhna",HE said

"okay Bhayia aap bhi",but she stopped with ring of her phone…She checked her phn screen..She cut the call

"is wqt kiska call ha…aur cut kyun kiya…" **Rajat** asked suspciously

"kucch nhi bhayia **Neha** ka tha… uska vhi mere notes bna de meri attendance lgwa de bs..i am so tired of this bhayia so cut kr diya", **Ruhana** said with smile

 **Rajat** gave a tough look n said

"okay main chlta hu khidki drwaze ache se bnd kr lena….koi bhi ho drwaza mt kholna…"

He moved out after giving instructions to her…She took a relieved sigh…n picked her phone n dialed a number….Person picked call

"Hi..kahan ho tum…phn kyun cut kiya… **Ruhana** kucch toh bolo",He said in one breath

"ab tum chup kroge **Vineet** tb hi main bol paungi", **Ruhana** replied smilingly

"oh so sorry..bolo",He said

"vo bhayia the toh call cut krna pda…upr se unka Anti love lecture chalu tha…mujhe aur lecture nhi chaiye tha so cut kr diya..sorry",She said like cute complaining kid…

"okay okay…ab meri baat suno",He interrupt her

"kya",She asked

"jldi se apne room ki balcony mein ayo", **Vineet** said

"pr kyun",She asked confusedly

"arrey ayo toh ek surprise ha",He replied

"She ran to balcony n stood

"ab yahan kya ha",She asked looking here n there

"arrey baba niche dekho", **Vineet** said

 **Ruhana** looked down n smiled to see **Vineet** standing with his bike decorated with flowers n balloons….

"yeh kya ha",She asked

 **Vineet** cut the call….n put his phn in pocket….n picked a board from bike n start showing to **Ruhana…** She blushed hard to see **I love you** written on board…..She keep elbows on railing of balcony n placing chin on her hands…she was just laughing at him

" **Vineet** tum pagal ho gye ho..kya ha yeh",She was still laughing

He too smiled n picked another board **Yes or No** written on it…

 **Ruhana** smiled n nodded her head in yes….. **Vineet** jumped in happiness…He opened his arms.. **Ruhana** smiled n ran outside….She ran to him n hugged him tightly…he too wrapped his arms toward her…they remain in hug for long…they separated…..

"oh no tumhari haan ki khushi mein toh bhul gya….guess what",He said excitedly

"what",She asked

"mera appointment letter a gya ha..kl main CID Mumbai join kr rha hu….Inspector **Vineet** Kumar reporting Sir",He ",he saying all this with lots of excitement…..

"kya CID Mumbai",She asked in shock

"haan kyu",He asked more confusedly

"mere bhayia bhi CID officer ha..aur CID MUMBAI mein hi ha….tumhare senior…unhe glti se bhi pta chl gya na k tum mujhe jante ho toh bs gyi main",She said while bitting her nails…

"toh kya hua..jaise behn ko mnaya bhai ko bhi mna lunga",He said with smirk

"not possible",She said

"just wait n watch baby",He hugged her left…

 **Ruhana** went inside n start doing her studies…

…..

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **CID BUREAU**

All were busy in last night murder case investigation….. **Rajat** is reading file while talking to someone on phn…..he is walking while talking…. **Vineet** entered inside while talking on phn..both were engrossed in themselves so they can"t even look at each other…both collided n landed on floor….

"oops m sorry..", **Vineet** apologized

"you should be", **Rajat** glared him

"oh hello itna gussa…,shant buddy", **Vineet** smiled

 **Rajat** glared him n moved ahead…

"aise bde bde shehro mein aisi chhoti chhoti baatien hoti rehti ha senorita oops Buddy", **Vineet** said while opening his arms

"aap apni tareef mein kucch kehna chahenge kya", **Rajat** said in irritated tone

"arrey hmari kya tariff tariff toh uski jisne yeh jahan bnaya appko mer Senior mujhe aapka junior bnaya", **Vineet** gave his evergreen smile

"kisi baat ka sidha sidha jwab de skte ho kya", **Rajat** asked

"Inspector **Vineet** reporting on duty sir", **Vineet** said in all formal way

"so **Vineet** yeh file pkdo aur sari information computer mein feed kro..uske baad aur kaam deta hu", **Rajat** said while glaring him

 **Vineet** nodded n moved to desk…whole day passed in this databases n run chase…

In Evening all were leaving to homes…In parking **Vineet** ran toward **Rajat**

"hi Sir….sorry for morning actually I am bit jovial type person….hsna hsana bht psnd ha mujhe",He said

"duty k time mujhe yeh sb nhi psnd….", **Rajat** said

"okay..btw sir abhi hum off duty ha..toh kucch pucchu", **Vineet** asked

"hmm puccho", **Rajat** said

"actually aapki koi gf ha ya koi secret crush",he asked

 **Rajat** didn't reply abt to go

"Sir btayiye toh aapko kbhi pyar hua ha kya", **Vineet** asked again

"look **Vineet** junior ho vhi bn k rho….n yeh pyar vyar such waste of time n life", **Rajat** replied n went

Vineet smiled

"mushkil ha pr mna lunga..after all hum aapke hone wala jija g jo hu **Rajat** sale saab"

Meanwhile his phn rang..he picked call

"haan **Ruhana** bolo"

"hows first day experience", **Ruhana** asked

"baki sb toh acha ha pr sale saab thode nhi bht zyada tedhe ha..koi toh jugaad lgana pdega unhe mnane k liye",He said

"oh toh abhi se dr gye inspector **Vineet** ", **Ruhana** asked

"dr aur main…bs thoda tym dijiye aapke yeh pyar k dushman bhai khud tumhara hath mere hath mein de k khenge ja **Ruhana** ja jee le apni zindagi", **Vineet** said naughtily

"acha mr Nautakhi..bye…Bhayia ate hi honge", **Ruhana** said n cut call

 **Vineet** smiled n left for his home…

…..

 **VINEET HOME**

 **Vineet** sitting with coffee n thinking abt **Rajat**

"yr kaise mnau use….kucch smjh nhi a rha…kafi akdu ha..krna toh pdega hi kucch"

He sighed.. n stood on couch start singing n dancing

 **Spano mein aii k jai k**

 **O ri goriya**

 **Humri churai le neendiya**

 **Humpe giraye k haaye re tu bijuriya**

 **Humse churai le humko**

 **Bhhon mein tu ha**

 **Nzaro mein tu ha**

 **Dekhon jidhr mein wahan tu dikhai de**

 **Prem ki naiya ha raam k bhrose**

 **Apni ee nayia ko paar tu lgaii de**

He was dancing like mads..but distracted by door bell..

"kon aya is wqt…chl beta ja bn drbaan",He murmuring while moving toward door

He opened the door….n shocked to see person..A girl around 21 wearing black short skirt with cropped top with a big suit case n Donald in her hand

"hi",She hugged him

"tu",He in great shock may be in more 440 volts

"haan main bhaag k ayi hu tere pass",She kissed his cheek

She entered n he still stood with open mouth

…

 **A/N:So here is beginning of story…**

 **Rajat as a sweet brother but hate love…**

 **Ruhana as his sister n love Vineet..**

 **Vineet as Rajat's Junior n Jovial person…**

 **Guess who's this girl made Vineet Shock….**

 **Hope you all like it..**

 **Will update other fics soon..**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Love you all**

 **Mithi….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys…hows u….**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL REVIEWS n LOVE**

 **DayaVineet's Girl, Arzoo Arora, Katiiy**

 **Richa darshan,Drizzle 1640,**

 **KavinSanjana,Ashi, Navi**

 **Rajvi fan123,RK sweety**

 **Levisha,Arooz,Nia 757**

 **Luv duo nd Purvi**

 **N**

 **All the lovely guests….**

 **Here's new chap**

 **Read n Review**

… **..**

 **Vineet** opened the door n shocked to see a girl abt 21….

"tu yahan", **Vineet** almost shouted

"oye khda kya ha..andr ha khotey…aur behn ayi ha teri kucch khila pila khatirdari kr",She asked while taking seat on couch n stretching legs

"oye **Purvi** ki bchi pehle yeh bta tu yahan kyu ayi bndriya", **Vineet** jumped on couch beside her

"oye teri behn Delhi se yahan ayi ha tu pani coffee puchhne k bjaye yeh investigation kr rha ha..chl thnda sa pani pila chilled water you knw",She winked

"main tera bda bhai hu bndriya asie baat kregi apne bhai se", **Vineet** said

"haan haan pta ha tu bda ha vo bhi pure 2 minutes..chlo bhrata shree ab izzat se apni tashreef Kitchen ko aur le jayiye aur izzat se sheetal jal(chilled water) pesh kiya jaye", **Purvi** chuckled

 **Vineet** abt to say but cut by **Purvi**

"Khana pina baad mein dekh lenge..filhaal pani to pila doh"

 **Vineet** sighed n moved to kitchen…

 **Purvi** stood on couch n start staring whole house

"ghr toh acha le liya khotey ne…itni umeed thin hi isse….chlo hmein kya hmein toh bs yhi 3-4 saal rehna ha..pdhai puri krke vapis jana ha",She is mumbling while placing hands on wasit

" **Purvi** pani", Vineet forwarded glass

She grabbed glass n drank whole water in one breath

"acha **Vinu** ab jldi se khana de kya bnaya ha", **Purvi** said while running toward Dinning table

"deta hu baba..kb tk chhote bcho k jaise krti rhegi…be mature", **Vineet** smiled

"hum toh aise hi ha chahe kisi ko psnd ho na ho", **Purvi** chuckled

"acha **Purvi** bta tu achank Mumbai", **Vineet** asked while serving food to her

"haan yr vo yahan k Fashion Institute mein admission mila ha..kl se vo join krna ha 3 saal ka course ha… tb tk beshrmo k jaise yhin pdi rhungi", **Purvi** laughed loud

"tum nhi sudhrogi na…bilkul vaisi hi ho", **Vineet** tweaked her nose…

"arrey main koi mausam hoon jo bdl jau", **Purvi** said while putting piece of chapti in her mouth….

"acha madam ab aram se kha lo…fir baith k baat krte ha", **Vineet** said

"thik ha tb tk mera sammaan room mein rkh doh", She ordered

 **Vineet** nodded n took her luggage to room….Meanwhile Vineet phn ring….He picked up

"haan jaan bolo…"

"kya bolu main kyu krte ho aise kaam", **Ruhana** said worriedly

"kyun asia bhi kya kr diya saale saab ne", **Vineet** said jokingly

"khana bhi nhi khaya..mood toh bht hi khraab ha….ate hi room mein chle gye..tbse door bhi ni khol re", **Ruhana** was really tensed

"yr main toh bs itna puccha k koi gf ha ya nhi…koi crush ya love interest..nhi ha toh na sahi…ismein mood khraabkrne ki kya zrurt ha", **Vineet** said

"mujhe nhi pta but bhayia ko pyar mohabbat ki baatein psnd nhi…bht disturb ho jate ha in sbse", **Ruhana** almost cried

"yr knhi tumhare bhai love failure toh nhi hua", **Vineet** said thoughtfully

"jee nhi bai ko aaj tk pyar nhi hua kisi se..jbse maine hosh smbhala vo aise hi ha smjhe", **Ruhana** said

"nhi jaan kucch n kucch story toh ha tumhare bhai ki", **Vineet** tried to convince her

" **Vineet** unhe kbhi pyar hua..na koi ldkio unki life mein ayi ha smjhe", **Ruhana** almost shouts

"woah! Shant madam…I am just saying…not sure…koi baat nhi agr pyar nhi hua toh ho jayega", **Vineet** said with smirk

"pyar ho jayega mtlb", **Ruhana** asked confusedly

"mtlb ab unki haan milna itna asan toh nhi ha toh kucch papad toh belne pdenge hi na", **Vineet** had a naughty smile on face

"kya chl rha ha is shaitani dmag mein", **Ruhana** sensed his naughtiness

"jaan hmara drd tumhara bhai tb hi smjhega jb vo khud is ishq ki gali se gujrega…", **Vineet** said naughtily

"ishq ki galli kya bol rhe ho…bhayia aur pyar impossible **Vineet** ", She said

"madam aap abhi baba **Vineet** **Kumar** ki leela ko pehchante nhi ho..hum toh pathar ki lakeer mita de yeh toh fir bhi pathar dil insaan ha", **Vineet** said

"thik ha baba **Vineet Kumar** jo krna ha kro but mere bhayia ko tkleef nhi honi chahiye", **Ruhana** smiled

"acha jaan rkhta hu..ab is vishvamitra ki Menka ko mna lu zra", He said

"you knw **Vineet** mujhe kucch smjh nhi a rha…fir bhi jo kro soch smjh k kro….good night", **Ruhana** said n cut the call

"okay bye jaan", **Vineet** kissed the phn n disconnected the call…

 **Vineet** smiled n sighed nervously…..

He moved to hall n sat beside **Purvi** …..she is having ice cream….

"yum yum …wah yr kya ice cream ha mza a gye", She said while licking ice cream

" **Purvi** tum aur ice cream logi..main lau", **Vineet** said sweetly

 **Purvi** stopped eating n glanced him

"kya baat ha…age toh ice cream cheen k kha jate ho aaj aur pucch rhe ho", She asked while fixing gaze on him

"arrey nhi behna bht din baad mile na isiliye socha thoda pyr dikha du", **Vineet** said more sweetly

 **Purvi** think for a while n said

"thik ha thik ha..isse pehle tumhari chini se mithi baton se mujhe diabetes ho jaye sidha sidha bta de kya kaam ha", She winked at him

"arrey nhi behna aisa kucch nhi ha", **Vineet** said

"ho gya tera..chl bta kon ha vo aur kya krna ha mujhe", **Purvi** asked winking at him

Vineet sighed

"bht bdi yedi ha tu….sb smjh jati ha", **Vineet** pulled her cheeks

"tujhpe jo gyi hu khotey..chl kaam ki baat bta", **Purvi** said while gulping one more spoon of ice cream..

"acha sun uska naam **Ruhana** ha… mein post graduate kr rhi ha..bht pyari ha…lmbe baal ha uske pyari muskaan ha uski", **Vineet** admiring her dreamily

"oye mjnu spno se bahr a aur kaam ki baat kr", **Purvi** snapped her fingers front of his face

"toh sun uska ek bhai ha..jiski permission must ha hmari shadi k liye….lekin vo ek number ka khdus ha… aur pyar mohabbat just waste of time bolta ha vo", **Vineet** said disappointedly

"toh kya glt bola pyar mohabbat ha kya just waste of time n life n also money", **Purvi** said

"ae apne s vichar apne paas rkh aur **Rajat** ko mnane mein help kr", **Vineet** joined his hands

"acha bol kya krna ha ma bnke jana ha ya kucch aur", **Purvi** asked

"nhi mata aisa kucch nhi krna ha…", **Vineet** glanced her

"toh krna kya ha", She asked frustrated

" **Rajat** ko pyar pe yakeen dilana ha…", **Vineet** said

"aur main bolungi vo maan jayega hai na..how stupid..khotey ka khota hi rhega", **Purvi** said

"aur tu bhi bndriya ki bndriya rhegi….tu use ja ke kyu bolegi…tujhe use pyar mein dalna ha…mtlb made him fall for you", he said

Purvi is drinking water n spilled whole water on his face in shock

"kyaaaaa bo…bol rha ha tu..main use pyar are you mad", She shouted in shock

"toh ismein kya ha…acha insaa ha ache ghr se ha….pdha likha ha..CID cop ha upr se itna brave ha..kya kmi ha usmein", **Vineet** said

"tu pagal nhi maha pagal ho chukka ha us **Ruhana** k pyar mein….baat kmi kin hi ha..baat meri ha yr..main khud pyar mein believe nhi krti aur use no ways", She is shouting on him

"dekh **Purvi** I love her aur tujhe meri help krni hogi bs", **Vineet** said

"yr chhote mote jugaad thik ha but pyar ka natak plz", **Purvi** still not convinced

" **Purvi** mere zindagi ka swaal ha plz", He said

"toh uske liye tum mujhe bali ki bkri bnaoge huh", She said crossing arms around her chest

"yr chhota sa natak kr lo na mere liye..apne bhai k liye", **Vineet** tried some emotional trick

"no", **Purvi** said

"ja tu apne bhai k liye itna bhi nhi kr skti….yhi hei tera bhai k liye pyar….arrey behne toh bhaiyo k liye jaan bhi de deti ha….tum ek chhotu sa natak nhi kr skti", **Vineet** tried his last over rated emotional trick

Purvi was laughing like mads

"bs kr khotey….bs kr tera yeh emotional act dekh k mujhe hs hs k pet drd hone lga ha..plz for god sake bnd kr yeh drama", **Purvi** joined her hands

"acha bol help kregi na", He asked with a hope

"haan baba bta kb krna ha kya krna ha", **Purvi** asked

"kl subh se start krna ha….toh get ready", **Vineet** smiled n patted her cheek moved to room..

 **Purvi** still stood in shock

"haan toh bol diya krungi kya..pta nhi kon ha kaisa ha….aur kya react krega….bhagawan g help plz…ab is khote k pyar mein yeh agni pariksha meri kyun ho rhi ha…..chillax **Purvi** chillax…..ja so ja…kl ki kl dekhte ha", She took deep breath n moved to room

Night passed…..

…

 **A/N:so done with this chap…hope you guys like….expecting more reviews then first….**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT MORNING**

 **** **RAJAT HOME**

 **Rajat** came out of his room in his tracks n shouting for **Ruhana** ….

" **Ruhana** jldi kro….jogging k liye late ho rha ha…"

"ayi Bhaiya…bs 2 minutes….", **Ruhana** shouted back from room

 **Rajat** pacing in living area n checking watch again n again….

"lo a gyi bhayia…chle ab", **Ruhana** said while adjusting her hair band

 **Rajat** nodded...

"pta nhi **Vineet** ne kya plan bnaya….bhgwan job hi ho acha hi ho….bhayia hurt na ho", **Ruhana** thinks

"kahan kho gyi…jana nhi ha…", **Rajat** snapped his fingers front of her eyes

"nhi bhayia…chliye ab..", **Ruhana** said

 **Rajat** nodded…. both moved out…..

…

 **JOGGER's PARK**

 **Rajat** n **Ruhana** reached park…. **Rajat** start push ups…. **Ruhana** Staring around n looking for **Vineet** ….Her eyes caught him behind a big tree…she sighed to see him…..

"bhayia aap push ups kro….main jogging kr leti hu", **Ruhana** said

"thik ha half an hour mein a jana", **Rajat** said

 **Ruhana** nodded n left….. **Rajat** again started his push ups…..

 **Ruhana** moved toward **Vineet** where he standing with **Purvi** ….

"dekh **Purvi** vo grey tracks wale ha **Rajat** sir mtlb tumhara target…plz mera kaam kr de", **Vineet** instructing her….

"dekh **Vinu** mujhe yeh admi tedha lgta ha….upr se CID wala…..mujhpe koi case na thok de ya pta chla sch pta chlte hi goli se dishkyaoooon…..", **Purvi** chuckled

"dekh meri ma kucch gdbd mt krna vrna mera shadi k pehle divorce ho jayega..", **Vineet** joining hands

"Hie **Vineet** ", **Ruhana** said

"oh hie jan jigar jan e tamanna", **Vineet** hugged her

"ahem ahem", **Purvi** coughed fakely

Both separated..

"meet my darling sister **Purvi** ", **Vineet** said

"hie", **Ruhana** smiled

"ek baat btao tumne kya dekha ismein", **Purvi** asked

 **Ruhana** face fell…. **Vineet** glared **Purvi…**

"yeh kya trika ha **Purvi** "

"oh hello main tumse nhi **Ruhana** se puccha usne tum jaise cartoon mein kya dekha k haan bol diya", **Purvi** giggled… **Ruhana** smiled

"bda bhai hu tumhara kuch toh respect de", **Vineet** pouts

"sirf 2 minute okay", **Purvi** winked at him

"what yeh tumse 2 minute bda ha…but tum toh bs 20-21 lgti ho…mera bf mujhse 4 saal chhota ha oh no…ab toh bhayia bilkul nhi manenge", **Ruhana** said worriedly

 **Purvi** start laughing..

"nhi **Ruhana** ….main 21 saal ka nhi 27 saal ka hu….", **Vineet** smiled

"toh vo kyun boli 2 minutes choti ha", **Ruhana** said in confusion

"yr qismat ne mzaak kiya ha mere sath jiski vjh se yeh itne udti ha", **Vineet** said

 **Ruhana** gave him a confused look n **Purvi** giggled…..

"vo actually hmara birth date same ha…aur sirf 2 minutes ka frk ha…but year vary krte ha jise yeh manti nhi ha…..", **Vineet** sighed

"ohh", Ruhana sighed

"toh years ka kya hota ha….hai toh yeh khota 2 hi minute bda na", **Purvi** chuckled

"chl bakwas bnd kr aur jo krne ayi ha vo kr…vo rhe mere sale saab ja ab", **Vineet** said

"but yr", **Purvi** made faces

"abbey ja na", **Vineet** pushed her toward **Rajat**

 **Purvi** stood n took a deep breath…..She glared **Vineet**..He signaled her to go….She gave an irritated look to **Rajat** n moved toward him…she stood adjacent to him at some distance n start doing exercise….she is in tank top n shorts…..

"1,2 , 3…",She was counting louder to gain his attention..but he is busy ion his push ups

 **Purvi** start counting more louder….. **Rajat** got disturbed…without looking at her he mioved bit away from her…

"hein…yeh item toh dur chli gyi…..", **Purvi** thinks n stared **Vineet** hopelessly….he signaled her to move…

She again moved to toward **Rajat** …just stood beside him….n **Rajat** glared her..

"hie..", **Purvi** smiled n greeted him

 **Rajat** gave an irritated look to her…

"I said hie", **Purvi** said with a smile

 **Rajat** just shook his head n start moving…. **Purvi** start following him

"arrey agr koi hello bole to usko bdle mein hello kehna chahiye itne etiquettes bhi nhi ha kya..", **Purvi** said

"look mam I am not interested to give answer", **Rajat** glared her

"arrey aise kaise itni hot n sexy ldki hie bol ri ha aur tum attitude dikha rhe ho…huh", **Purvi** said

"dekhiye madam mera dmag na khaye toh hi acha ha..plz jayiye", **Rajat** totally frustrated

"arrey jnab mera naam **Purvi** ha is shehr mein nyi hu…so much confused k kispe trust na kru kispe na kru", **Purvi** said

"toh main kya kru", **Rajat** said

"actually aap mujhe shreef types lgte ha…toh socha aapse hi jaan pehchan kr lu…", **Purvi** smiled n extended her hand toward him

"aur aapko yeh khush fehmi kaise hui k main aapse dosti krunga", **Rajat** said

"ismein khush fehmi ki kya baat ha…ab ek ldki dosti ka hath bdha rhi ha toh nah krne ka toh swal hi ni uthta", **Purvi** smiled

"okay fine…agr himmat toh mujhse dosti kr ke dikhao", **Rajat** smirked naughtily

"challenge ahan..not bad", **Purvi** said

"yhi smjh lo", **Rajat** said n hit her head lightly

" **Purvi** Kumar ko Challenge…..ahan…harne ki taiyari kr lo", **Purvi** smiled

"vo toh wqt hi btayega k kon jitega kon harega", **Rajat** smirked

"itna confindence", She said

"CID wala hu isse toh zyada hi confidence ha…", He smiled n lightly pushed her back n left

"aye haye kya smile ha main mar jawa gud kha ke….", **Purvi** said dramatically

"ho gya tera….chle ab", **Vineet** said

"khotey tera hi kaam kr rhi thi chl bhukh lgi ha..kucch khila de", **Purvi** ordered

"aja", **Vineet** said n Both left…

….

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

 **Ruhana** preparing food n **Rajat** getting ready for bureau….n thinking abt **Purvi**

"yeh ldki han **Purvi** bht hi smart smjhti ha na…use nhi pta **Rajat** se dosti krna not so easy", **Rajat** thinking n smiling….

"bhayia khana ready ha", **Ruhana** shouted from kitchen

"a rha hu", **Rajat** too shouted back

He looked into mirror n smiled

"himmat ha toh challenge jeet k dikhao", He ruffled his hairs n left

…..

He sat fro breakfast

"jldi kr behna..bht bhukh lgi ha", **Rajat** said

"haan haan bhayia yeh lo…acha yeh btao vo kon thi", **Ruhana** smirked

"kon ", **Rajat** tried to be innocent

"vhi jisse aaj park mein hste hste baatein ho rhi thi", **Ruhana** smiled naughtily

"arrey koi nhi ek pagal thi", **Rajat** said

"acha vo pagal km ek haseena zyada lg rhi thi", **Ruhana** smiled

" **Ruhana** ", **Rajat** warned her

"kya **Ruhana….** vaise aap ne shayad suna nahi", **Ruhana** said

"kya ", **Rajat** asked confusedly

" **jb pyar kiya toh drna klya….jb pyr kiya toh drna kya…pyar kiya koi chori nhi….pyar kiya toh drna kya",** **Ruhana** started to dance

"oh shut up Roo", **Rajat** almost shouts

"jee bhayia", **Ruhana** giggled

"acha main chlta hu…bye", **Rajat** bid bye n left…

 **Ruhana** burst into laughter….

"yeh **Purvi** kuch toh rng chdhayegi….", **Ruhana** thinks

But her thoughts disturbed by phn ring…She picked up

"hie **Vineet** …."

"arrey madam **Vineet** k alawa bhi koi phn kr skta ha..its me **Purvi** …", **Purvi** chuckled

"ohh sorry **Purvi** kaisi ho", **Ruhana** sighed

"yeh formalities chhoddo aur btao **Rajat** ka next destination kya ha", **Purvi** asked

"bureau jayenge use pehle raste mein church jayenge", **Ruhana** said

"okay bye..mujhe bhi church jana ha", **Purvi** said n cut the call

"ab yeh kya kregi", **Ruhana** thinks

….

 **CHURCH**

 **Rajat** car stopped front of church…..he abt to entered but stop to see kids of church orphanage jumping n playing in garden….

A girl whose back facing him distributing chocolates n ice creams….. **Rajat** smiled n start moving toward them…

"kaise ho bcho", **Rajat** asked

" **Rajat** bhayia", Kids ran to him n rounded him….

"acha yeh chocolates kon khayega…", **Rajat** showing packet of chocolates

"hum khayenge",All shouted back

"bhayia aap Sunday ko kyun nhi aye",one kid asked

"vo kucch kaam a gya tha beta", **Rajat** said giving him chocolate

"toh tumhara naam **Rajat** ha",She asked while coming toward him

"tum yahan bhi", **Rajat** asked shockedly

"kyun yahan **Purvi** ka ana ban ha", **Purvi** asked

"maine aisa toh nhi kaha", **Rajat** said

"toh meri coffee", **Purvi** asked

"tumse bina puchhe naam pta kr liya tumhara toh treat toh bnti ha", **Purvi** said

"okay..aaj raat 8 bje chaupati", **Rajat** said

"done..main a jaungi", She said n left

"maine iski baat kyun maan li….aaj tk koi ldki effect nhi kr payi fir yeh kyun..kya hone lga ha is mulakat mein…", **Rajat** start thinking n drove to bureau

….

 **A/N:thankyou so much for reviews…..**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello…. …This one is specially for you someone special birthday….Happy birthday sweetie pie Roohi…hope you will like it….**

 **Baar baar din yeh aye**

 **Baar baar man yeh gaye**

 **Tum jiyo hzar saal**

 **Meri ha yhi ha aarzoo**

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Read n review….**

… **.**

 **EVENING**

 **Purvi** is at Chaupati…n waiting for **Rajat** ….She is having corn nmumbling in anger

smjhta kya ha yeh khota khud ko…ek toh us angry young man k pichhe lga diya…jo 1947 k pehle ka model ha…koi color hi nhi ha uski life mein…huh…uprse yeh kya pehna diya one piece huh…joker bna k bhej diya…

She is really frustrated….n looking for **Rajat** ….

Her non stop murmurs distracted by **Rajat** voice…

"Hie **Purvi** …sorry bht wait kraya tumhe", He said with a big smile

"ohh hie…its okay **Rajat** ", She said with a smile

"agr mjburi na hoti qatal kr deti mujhe wait krane k liye ", She thinks

"Hey where you lost", **Rajat** asked while snapping fingers front of her face

"nhi kuccch nhi..", **Purvi** said

"okay toh chle", **Rajat** said while looking at his watch

"haan….wait who is she", **Purvi** aksed surprisedly while pointing girl beside **Rajat**

"oh sorry she is **Shreya** my colleague n my jaan …", **Rajat** said while holding her waist

"jaan mtlb"m Confused **Purvi** ask

"mtlb my love my jaan my life my everything", **Rajat** said while looking at **Shreya** n she smiled

"uffo **Rajat** aap bhi na…I knw u love me..but sbko btane ki kya zrurt", **Shreya** said while holding his hands

" **Shreya** ab pyar krta hu toh bolunga bhi na", **Rajat** said while looking into her eyes

"wait wait wait…..Romeo Julliet apna romance baad mein kr lna…mujhe coffee milegi k nhi", **Purvi** said irritatedly

Rajeya came out of trance…

"tum sch mein coffee piyogi", **Rajat** asked looking at her

"ofcourse piyungi..", **Purvi** glanced to both

"chlo fir", **Shreya** said

Trio moved ahead n had coffee with little chit chat n **Purvi** really get irritated with Rajeya lovy dovy talk….She is glaring them like she will shot them any time…

" **Shreya** aaj tum mujhe ek baar bhi nhi dekha bureau mein…pta kitna ignore feel kiya maine",Rajat said sadly while playing with **Shreya** fingers

"pagal ho gya yeh…..usne dekha nhi isi beet pe ina suna raha aur vo hs rhi ha…ise yhi psnd aya tha", **Purvi** thinks

"Rajat you knw na fir sbko pta chl jayega aur vo **Vineet** uski ankhein kucch zyada hi tez ha", **Shreya** said sweetly

"mera bhai ha…nzren kya dmag bhi tez ha…pr khota is baar pta nhi kaise glti kr gya…..alreday committed admi se pyar krne ko bol rha ha", **Purvi** mumbles in anger

" **Shreya** aaj na hum dinner k baad beach pr chlenge..vahan kucch der sand pe walk lenge hands in hands u knw what I mean", **Rajat** said romantically

"kmina khota gdha…ullu ka ptha…swine khin ka…..pka kyun rha ha", **Purvi** mumbled in anger

"guys I have to rush…..bye", **Purvi** said n left hurriedly

Rajeya stood n gave weird expression to each other…both still holding hand….Rajeya look at each other then their hands n pulled thaier hands back… n start laughing uncontrollably..

"wah **Shreya** kya acting ki…usko lga k tu aur main…chehra dekha tha uska….", **Rajat** said laughing

"kya sir bechari ka dil toot gya..kya zrurt thi use tng krne ki", **Shreya** said

"nhi Shreya mai kisi ldki ko apne qreeb nhi ane de skta", **Rajat** took a deep breath

"kyu sir..achi ldki ha…", **Shreya** said

"nhi Shreya….(seem lost) btw Thanks ", **Rajat** smiled bit

"its okay sir", **Shreya** smiled n left…..

"sorry **Purvi** …we can't be friends…..", **Rajat** sighed n left…..

…..

 **RAJAT HOME**

 **Ruhana** is sitting in her room with a book…but she seems losts…checking her phone screen..

"yr yeh **Vinu** ka phn kyu nhi kr rha…subh jogging k baad se baat nhi hui….ab kya kru ", deh si thinking saldly

She checked her phn screen again n again…..n waiting for his call…She frustrate with all of this…

After a long she decided to call him…She abt to dialled his number but keep the phn on tqanle with door bell ring

She ran to door n opened itt….

"hi **Ruhana** …exam kais rha", **Rajat** asked while entering

"andr to a jayiye bhayia…ya drwaze pe hi interview loge mera", She said irritated

 **Rajat** get confused to see her frustration

 **Ruhana** gave him water silently n moved to kitchen silently….. **Rajat** still confused at her…after 10 minutes she came with his coffee…n gave him

"yahan baitho", **Rajat** said while grabbing coffee mug

"jee bhayia", She sat

"kya hua…itni naraz kyu lg rhi ha", He asked

"kucch nhi bhayia",She replied coldly

"exam acha nhi hua kya", **Rajat** asked while looking at her

"bhayia exam toh bht acha hua ha", **Ruhana** replied

"toh meri gudiya preshan kyun ha", **Rajat** aksed

"bhayia ek saheli se jhgda ho gya..ab na phn kr rehi ha na msg", **Ruhana** said in complaining tone like a kid

"uffo **Ruhana** tum bhi na….kl ja k baat krna sb thik hoga..", **Rajat** smiled

"jee bhayia", **Ruhana** smiled naughtily

 **Rajat** had coffee… moved his room…..

….

 **VINEET HOME**

 **Vineet** reached home n sat on couch…he is looking so tired…..

" **Purvi** zra pani dena", **Vineet** said

 **Purvi** pour water in glass n moved toward him…

"Pani", She said

 **Vineet** smiled n about to grab glass but she spilled full glass of water on his face….

"What the", **Vineet** shouts in anger

"tu khota ha ek number ka **Vineet** ", **Purvi** shouts frustrated

"kya mtlb", **Vineet** asked

"tune mujhe **Ruhana** k bhai k pichhe bheja k use pyar n all mein yakeen dilau tujhe pta bhi ha vo jise hum black n white tv smjhte the vo HED LCD ha", **Purvi** said while putting her hands on waist

"black n White HD…kya bol rhi ha tu", **Vineet** asked confusedly

" **Rajat Oberai** The great **Rajat Oberai** has a girl friend", **Purvi** said with all her frustration

"What", **Vineet** jumped from his seat in shock

"haan… **Shreya** naam ha uska", She said

"mujhe nhi pta tha", **Vineet** still in dilemma

"dekh ab main use chase nhi krungi", **Purvi** said

"okay shant hoja …ja so ja tu", **Vineet** said

He sat in tension

" **Rajat** sir aur **Shreya** …sale ne kbhi pta bhi ni chlne diya", His trail of thoughts distrurbed by a phn call

He checked phn screen…An unknown number…he picked up call

"hello"

"dekhiye main jungle k paas se bol rhi hu…ek ldki vahan pdi khali construction site pe suicide krne wali ha aap jldi puhncho", caller said worriedlly

"dekhiye madam aap kon",but call already cut….

He got up n left house very next moment…..Within half an hour he standing under the building….its raining there…..he heard a loud scream…..n ran inside….he again hear scream n moving upward….following noises he reached at top…n found a girl wearing a netted simple pink saree lying on surface….he moved to her n patted her head lightlt…

"mam.. mam app thik ha", Vineet called her

He made her turn n shocked to see familiar face

" **Ruhana** ", He said in shock state

She opened her one eye n smiled

"haan main kyun"

"but yeh kya trika ha", **Vineet** asked bit angrily

"ab tum na phn kr rhe the na utha rhe the toh socha aise hi bula lo…tumse mile bina guzara bhi toh nhi hota mera", She said cupping his face

"u knw what **Ruhana** you are impossible", **Vineet** said n got up

" **Vineet** I love you", **Ruhana** shouted while opening her arms

 **Vineet** sighed n turn to move but stopped to heard her voice3

 **Ruhana** dancing in rain her saree drenched in water

 _ **Tip-tip barsaa paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tip-tip barsaa paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Paani ne aag lagaayi**_

She hugged him from back…moving hands on his body.

 _ **Aag lagi dil mein to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ko teri yaad aayi**_

He entangled her hands in anger..

 _ **Teri yaad aayi to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jal uthaa mera bheega badan**_

He start moving n she start moving while dancing…n she held his hands n made them wrapped around her waist…..n caressed his hairs n placed a kiss on his cheek..

 _ **Ab tum hi batao sajan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kya karu**_

 **Vineet** too lost in her….n kissed her forehead….n start sucking water drops from her face….

 **Ruhana** smiled n jerkled him… **Vineet** shook his head…n try to maintain his angry expression… **Ruhana** made a sweet pout n gave fly kiss to him…he glared her…. She tied her saree pallu in waist…. N held his collars n dragged his face close to her..lips were inch apart

 _ **Naam tera mere labon pe aayaa tha  
Naam tera mere labon pe aayaa tha  
Ho maine bahaane se tumhe bulaaya tha**_

She rounded her arms in his neck…. N start dancing with him….Now its really difficult for him to maintain his anger…he jerked her hands..

 _ **Jhoom kar aa gayaa saavan main kya karu**_

 _ **Tip-tip barsaa paani  
Paani ne aag lagaayi  
Aag lagi dil mein to  
Dil ko teri yaad aayi**_  
 _ **Teri yaad aayi to  
Jal uthaa mera bheega**_ _**badan**_

She sat on surface m made a sad face

 _ **Ab tum hi batao sajan  
Main kya karu**_

She hid her face in palms….n he smiled at her antics…..n held her both hands n removed from face…. Kissed her both eyes…He kissed her forehead n cheeks lastly abt to kissed her lips but she jerked him n ran from there…n start dancing in rain… **Vineet** ruffled his hairs n smiled

 _ **Duubaa dariyaa mein  
Khadaa main saahil par  
Duubaa dariyaa mein  
Khadaa main saahil pa**_

He held her from waist….n pulled close…she crashed to his chest...both were looking at each other desparately

 _ **Tu bijali bankar giri mere dil par  
Chali aaisi yeh paagal  
Pavan main kya karu**_

He removed her hairs from face….. she shivered his touch as he is squeezing her waist with his right hand….n moving left hand on her face….

 _ **Tip-tip barsaa paani  
Paani ne aag lagaayi  
Aag lagi dil mein  
Jo toh dil ko teri yaad aayi**_

He kissed her Forehead…lightly caressed her lower lip….He slowly moved his face toward her face…n tangled his lip with her soft lips…her breathes became uneven…he start kissing her passionately….. She too start responding n tried to match his passion…..both were totally lost….fragrance of love is spreading in environment….He bit her upper lip which made her moan n tried to apart but he didn't let her go….. they sahred a passionate n long kiss….they separated when they need air….Ruhana blushed n hugged him tightly…He lifted her arms n moved from there toward his car…

 _ **Teri yaad aayi to chha gaya  
Mujhpe deewanapan  
Mere bas mein nahi  
Mera mann main kya karu**_.

He made her sit in car…lightly caressed her cheek…n too sat on driving seat n moved to their destination…

….

 **A/N:Happy birthday bhabhi in advance…..this one is spcially for you…hope you loved it…**

 **NOTE:** **I used Some part in Chap from Movie Mohra…..**

 **ASHI** **:BEST OF LUCK for your Exams …just concentrate on studies…luv ya**

 **Thankyou for all love n support..**

 **Keep reviewing…**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vineet**_ _made sit_ _ **Ruhana**_ _in car and drove to her house…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _was staring him continuously but_ _ **Vineet**_ _concentration were on driving actually he was thinking something an awkward silence prevailed in car…She bit surprised as its unexpected she knows_ _ **Vineet**_ _he can't be silent for long…..suddenly_ _ **Vineet**_ _applied brakes she jumped from seat bit…._

" _What happened_ _ **Vineet**_ _"_

" _I am confused yr…", He answered_

" _Kyun aisa bhi kya ho gya", She asked_

" _Do you know_ _ **Shreya**_ _?",_ _ **Vineet**_ _aksed_

" _Haan..CID mein ha..ghr ati jati rehti ha..bhayia ki college friend ha",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Rishta bs dosti ka ha ya use zyada",_ _ **Vineet**_ _gave a look to her_

" _ **Vineet**_ _!_ _ **Shreya**_ _bhayia ki dost ha bs…uski toh sgaai bhi ho gyi….CID mein senior inspector ha_ _ **Daya**_ _unse",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _Whattttt",_ _ **Vineet**_ _yelled in shock_

" _kya hua",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _was confused_

" _Vo_ _ **Purvi**_ _bol rhi thi k_ _ **Rajat Shreya**_ _committed ha….un dono ne aaj hi btaya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Mtlb bhayia_ _ **Purvi**_ _mein interested hi nhi ha…_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko bolo unko attract kre kaise bhi…saam dhaam dhand bhed all ways she has to use",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _tera bhai chalu cheez ha….hum jitna sidha use smjhte ha utna ha nhi ha vo…",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _toh_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko ready kro…vrna mujhe bhul jao",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _aise kaise…_ _ **Rajat**_ _babu toh haan bolega hi ab dekh lena tum…._ _ **Purvi**_ _kis bla ka naam ha use pta nhi ha bs use bribe krna pdega...",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said thoughtfully_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _nodded and drove from there…._

…

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _was preparing breakfast…._ _ **Purvi**_ _sat on dining table while making weird faces….her coffee kept on table…._

" _Coffee toh pile",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said while keeping toast front of her_

" _Coffee! mera saans lene ko mann nhi ho rha ha….._ _ **Rajat**_ _itna bda jhuth kaise bol skta ha..mann toh kr rha ha uska gla dba du",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said frustrated_

" _dba dena pehle meri aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki shadi ho jaye",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said naughtily_

" _tu pagal ho gya ha khote..tuje koi bina bhai wali ldki nhi mili",_ _ **Purvi**_ _glanced him_

" _dekh_ _ **Purvi**_ _aqr meri_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se shadi nhi hui toh_ _ **Ruhana**_ _zeher pi legi aur agr use kuch hua toh main bhi nhi rhunga smjhi",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said in serious tone_

" _ohh mere majnu baith idhr sochne de kucch",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said thoughtfully_

 _ **Vineet**_ _nodded_

" _ek kaam krti hu", She said_

" _Whattt?", He asked confusedly_

" _Just wait and watch bcha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said naughtily_

" _dekh_ _ **Vinu**_ _tu bureau ja baki sb mujhpe chhod de",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said frustrated and left to her room_

 _ **Vineet**_ _sighed….After sometimes he left for bureau…._

… _._

 _ **RAJAT APARTMENT**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _is reading newspaper while having coffee…_ _ **Ruhana**_ _sitting beside him… She glancing him with corner of her eyes….._

" _ **Ruhana**_ _exam kitne reh gye tumhare",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked without looking at each her_

" _4 bhayia",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _replied_

" _thik ha…ache se prepare kro uske baad kuch din k liye Delhi ho ana",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _bhayia mujhe kucch chahiye",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said hesitated_

" _bolo", He asked_

" _bhabhi",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _gave her a look_

" _Please bhayia shadi kr lijiye na",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said strictly_

" _bhayia kb tk akele rhenge aur kyun…please move on",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _almost pleaded_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _just shut up",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted and threw coffee mug on floor_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _aaj akhiri baar bol rha hu shadi bhabi yeh sb spne lena chhod doh is ghr mein kbhi koi shadi nhi hogi na meri na tumhari…smjhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily and left_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _had tears._

" _kyun bhayia pyar shadi in sbse itni nfrt kyun….."_

…

 _ **BUREAU**_

 _Its almost 12 of noon and all were busy in their work…_ _ **Rajat**_ _was little upset and hardly tried to concentrate on work….._

" _yeh Ruhana smjhti kyun nhi ha yeh pyar shadi rishte sb TV or movies mein ache lgte ha real life mein inka koi mtlb ni ha bs apne mtlb k hisab se duron ko use krte ha log aur naam dete ha Rishte….main vo sb apni life mein repeat nhi hone dunga…kbhi nhi"_

 _His trail of thoughts disturbed by loud voice_

" _ **Rajatttt**_ _"_

 _All attention turned toward voice…_ _ **Rajat**_ _and_ _ **Vineet**_ _were shocked to see person whereas other was confused…._

" _Yeh yahan ",_ _ **Vineet**_ _thinks_

" _ab yeh kya lene ayi ha yahan",_ _ **Rajat**_ _whispered_

" _ **Rajat**_ _mujhe tumse bht zruri baat krni ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _maine tum sb smjha diya tha toh ab kyu mere pichhe pdi ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

" _Vo tumhari gf tumhe dhokha de rhi ha…She doesn't love you….uska toh koi aur bhi bf ha..i have proof",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said innocently_

" _Oh god isne_ _ **Shreya**_ _ko_ _ **Daya**_ _sir k sath dekh liya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _mumbled_

" _Ayilaaa yeh_ _ **Shreya**_ _toh yhin ha..pucch isse vo 6 foot 2 inch kon tha jiske sath icecream kha rhi thi ek hi cone se…bolo bolo kon tha vo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _ **Shreya**_ _face became pale_

" _ **Daya**_ _ko pta chl gya toh…hey bhgwaan ab yeh pagal ldki koi aur syapa na khda krde",_ _ **Shreya**_ _thinks_

" _Arrey_ _ **Shreya**_ _zra vo case no 1203 ki file dena",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked while entering bureau_

" _ailaa yeh 6 foot 2 inch bh yahan ha…kya adnvnce ldki ho yr…2-2 boyfriend ek hi department mein….itni himmat ati kahan se ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked naughtily_

"" _2 boyfriend kiske ha 2 boyfreind",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked confusedly_

" _Iske….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said while pointing_ _ **Shreya**_

" _what?",_ _ **Daya**_ _said in shock and file fell from his hand_

" _yeh ldki pagal ho gyi ha…._ _ **Shreya**_ _aur_ _ **Daya**_ _ki sgaai ho chuki ha….aur yeh",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

" _fir_ _ **Rajat**_ _ne kyun kaha k_ _ **Shreya**_ _uski Girlfriend ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said confusedly_

" _Taki tu mera pichha chhod de smjhi..",_ _ **Rajat**_ _busted out in anger_

" _kya main tumhare pichhe pdi hu kisne kaha..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _made an innocent face_

 _All suppressed to laugh_

" _Miane kaha..coffeee pini ha dosti krni ha kl bologi shadi krni ha fir bologi bche krne ha..yhi kaam reh gya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

" _Shadi bche tum yeh sb sochte ha mere liye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _winked at him_

" _nahiiiii",_ _ **Rajat**_ _replied instantly_

 _All busted into laughter…._ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled shyly…._

" _ **Rajat**_ _ab toh meri coffee pkki ha na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _I am not interested",_ _ **Rajat**_ _denied_

" _ **Rajat**_ _please na…bche krne ko nhi khungi…coffee",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and gave him an extra innocent look_

" _bche no ways",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _Please",_ _ **Purvi**_ _made a pout_

 _ **Rajat**_ _nodded as no_

" _Ab maan bhi jao na_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _Sir please",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _arrey sirf coffee pini ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said naughtily_

 _ **Rajat**_ _nodded as no.._

 _All tried to make him agree but_ _ **Rajat**_ _still stubborn at his place…_

" _Rehne doh aap sb..jb yeh hi taiyar nhi ha toh hum force nhi kr skte..mera kya ha bchpn se akele rehnki adat jo ha…aaj coffee bhi akeli hi pi lungi…",_ _ **Purvi**_ _tried to blackmail him emotionally_

" _maan jao na_ _ **Rajat**_ _dekho kitni pyari ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

" _okay…main ready hu but coffee nhi aaj raat dinner Resort Dreams mein ",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with smile_

 _All smiled.._

 _ **Purvi**_ _jumped in joyness… and hugged him_

" _Thank you thank you"_

" _haan haan thik ha….ab jao..sham ko milte ha and please be in formal",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Okay",_ _ **Purvi**_ _kissed his cheek and ran from there_

 _ **Rajat**_ _opened his mouth as O …_

" _Ohho", All chuckled_

" _kya kuch bhi nhi ha aisa smjhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said blushingly and moved to his desk_

" _hmne kb kaha k aisa kuch ha",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

 _All giggled and moved to desks…_

…

 _ **A/N: After a long I update this…finally Rajat said yes to dinner….**_

 _ **So ab kya gul khilayegi yeh mulakaat**_

 _ **Janne k liye**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**EVENING**_

 _ **RAJAT PLACE**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _was getting ready …. He was smiling himself_

" _Crazy girl…..sidha bureau puhnch gyi yeh btane k_ _ **Shreya**_ _has one more boyfriend…Aur sbke samne mujhe(remembering about her kiss)", He blushed as his cheeks turned red…._

" _ldki toh achi ha thodi jhalli ha….bchpna koot koot k bhra ha….thodi c ziddi ha…..thoda sudharna hoga…..pr main kyun sudharunga use…..mujhe use shadi thoda krni ha..bs uski zidd puri krni ha..yeh dinner ho jayega fir vo apne raste aur main apne raste", He sighed_

" _usko toh bol diya k formal mein ana pr main kya pehnu….haan yeh acha ha…yeh Pink shirt aur cream trouser ismein thoda handsome bhi lguga….hahaha how funny uske liye handsome bnne chla ha…Rajat tut oh pehle se hi handsome ha…yaad nhi ha college meon kaise ldkiya age pichhe ghumti thi….but seriously Deewani no. 1 ka prize is_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko hi milna chahiye..haath dho k nhi puri naha dho k picchhe padi ha….",He laughed at his own thoughts…._

" _Kya baat ha bhayia kis baat pe hs rhe ho..knhi ja re ho",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _asked while entering_

" _Kucch nhi yr ek dostr se milne ja rha hu…..khana vahin kha lunga…tum time se kha k so jana..okay bye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _patted her head and left_

" _Kya baat ha_ _ **Purvi**_ _tumhara jadu toh chlne lga ha…Not bad.._ _ **Vinu**_ _ko btati hu",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _talked to herself.._

 _She dialed his number and told him everything….._

… _.._

 _ **RESORT**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _parked his car and moved inside….He was shocked to see scenario….._ _ **Purvi**_ _was serving food to some street kids… And kids were having food_

" _Manager ainda yeh bche khana mnage toh khila dena…aur Month k end mein bill mujhe bhej dena…..aur yeh rha advance…yeh bche bhukhe nhi rehne chahiye….smjhe"_

" _jee madam", Manager nodded and took money_

" _arrey bcho yeh pizza toh khaya hi nhi..jldi kro..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _distributed Pizza among them_

 _Kids nodded and had food…._

 _ **Rajat**_ _smiled to see her new face…. Her helping nature….._

" _yr yeh_ _ **Rajat**_ _kb ayega..Khote nhi fir dhokha toh nhi de diya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _thought_

" _tum mera wait kr rhi ho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _tapped her shoulder_

" _haan a gye tum….mujhe toh lga ayoge hi nhi…..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _held his hands_

" _Ab is baar dil se promise kiya tha kaise nhi ata….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled_

" _Acha chlo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _dragged her to table_

" _ **Purvi**_ _vo bche tum I mean tum is type ki ldki nhi lgti ho….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked confusedly_

" _Mtlb main tumhe kis tye ki lgti hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _winked at him_

" _I meant tum dekhne mein kafi self centred ho…but aaj jo maine dekha mera view bdl gya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Haan main hu self centred..main hi kyun sb hote ha..bs sb accept nhi krte..mujhe jo acha lgta ha main krti sb hu…..yeh sb mujhe ach alga toh kiya..bs",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

 _ **Rajat**_ _smiled_

" _acha baba order kro….. mujhe bhukh lgi ha….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Hmmm…toh treat kya tumhari trf se ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked jokingly_

" _haan treat meri trf se aur tum mujhe ek long drive ki treat dena… what say",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked with hope_

" _okay fine",_ _ **Rajat**_ _agreed_

" _kitni baatein krte ho tum..tumhari baton k chkr k mein khana bhi a gy aaur pta bhi nhi chla",_ _ **Purvi**_ _complaint_

" _What maine baatein krta hu…._ _ **Purvi**_ _bdi dangerous ho tum",_ _ **Rajat**_ _giggled_

" _Very funny..hahaha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _made faces_

" _pasta…..wow…..aur yeh kya ha briyani….dum alooo…butter naan…..I love this …tumhe kaise pta mujhe psnd ha yeh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _starting having hurriedly_

 _ **Rajat**_ _smiled at her innocence_

" _Mujhe bhi yhi psnd ha"_

" _ohh really…..hmari psnd milti ha..isi baat pe rabdi toh bnti ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Malai kulfi bhi bnti ha what say",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _Haan haan order kro",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _ordered and both had food…_ _ **Rajat**_ _about to pay bill_

" _aise kaise yeh treat meri trf se ha..agli treat tum dena…aur aaj ki drive bhi",_ _ **Purvi**_ _smiled_

 _ **Rajat**_ _nodded…_ _ **Purvi**_ _paid bill….and both left from there.._

 _ **Rajat**_ _started car and_ _ **Purvi**_ _sat on passenger seat…_ _ **Rajat**_ _was silent as usual and_ _ **Purvi**_ _getting bore…_

" _ **Rajat**_ _jo khana khaya tha usmein fevicol tha kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _hein khane mein fevicol…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said confusedly_

" _aur kya tbhi toh muh bnd ha jaise tumhare honth chipak gye ho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said and busted into laughter_

 _ **Rajat**_ _lost in her heart stealing laugh…He adores her…_

" _hsti hui bht pyari lgti ho hsti rha kro",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said dreamingly_

" _kyun kho gye…acha suno mujhe bore ho rha ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _toh madam ko entertain krne k liye kya kiya jaye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _tum music vusic nhi sunte kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _aksed_

" _haan sunta hu…..Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, Ghulam Ali, Jagjit Singh,yeh sb sunta hu..Mujhe Purane songs,Classic yeh sb psnd ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _How Boring..Tum Yo yo,Baadshah,Bhomeia yeh sb nhi sunte",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _Yeh sb kon ha..yeh loud music yeh sb nhi psnd",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _But I love loud music…main yaha chlau kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

" _ummm okay",_ _ **Rajat**_ _nodded_

 _ **Purvi**_ _turned on radio and loud music played on it…She started dancing and singing on music….._

 _ **Akkad bakkad bambey bo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **80, 90 poore 100**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raat ke baj gaye paune 2:00**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo hota hai hone do….2**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _smiled….And saw her enjoying..He stopped his car….And signaled towards beach…..Purvi ran toward beach still singing and dancing.._

 _ **Akkad bakkad..akkad bakkad..  
Akkad bakkad..akkad bakkad..**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _Sat at rock….As song has been stopped.._ _ **Rajat**_ _again played song on his mobile…Purvi hugged him and start dance with him…_

 _ **Kudi tu ik lonely  
Nache hauli hauli  
Peeke bas peg do tu aise kyun hai doli  
Kudiyan da gang te mundeyan di toli  
Kaafi kuch hoga but slowly slowly**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _ran inside beach start dancing and jumping in water…._ _ **Rajat**_ _just adoring her…_

 _ **Naach naach ke thak gaya hoon  
Daaru peeke akk gaya hoon  
Mujhko ninni aa rahi hai  
Saath mein apne sone do**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _came towards_ _ **Rajat**_ _and pulled him water…and start splashing water on him and both enjoying each other company….._

 _ **Akkad bakkad bambey bo  
80, 90 poore 100  
Raat ke baj gaye paune 2  
Jo hota hai hone do**_

 _ **Akkad bakkad..akkad bakkad..  
Akkad bakkad..akkad bakkad..**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _was running and_ _ **Rajat**_ _was chasing her…._ _ **Rajat**_ _caught her_

" _Kya_ _ **Rajat**_ _pkd liya mujhe..",_ _ **Purvi**_ _made faces_

" _bola tha na race mein mujhse nhi jeet paogi…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _laughed_

" _okay baba maan liya…ab kucch khila doh",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

" _Kya khayengi aap",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _pani puri bhel puri…..aur yeh gola",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied excitedly_

 _ **Rajat**_ _just smiling at her kiddish behavior.._

 _After spending quality time_ _ **Rajat**_ _dropped her at home and left to his home…..He seems lost..He threw himself on his bed and thinking about_ _ **Purvi**_ _her innocence her adorable laugh….He was smiling himself._

 _ **Ruhana**_ _looking him from outside….and smiling as their plan start working….._

…

 _ **A/N:So Love blossoms….Kya Purvi succesfull ho rhi ha…**_

 _ **To know stay tuned**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rajvi_** _were meeting everyday now.._ _ **Rajat**_ _loved her company...Gradually he was falling for her….Finally he decided to confess his feelings..He called her and invited her for dinner which she agreed…_

 ** _Purvi_** _was getting ready…an humming a song..She was looking happy and getting ready..She applied bindi on her forehead and applied Kajal in eyes_

 ** _Hmm Hmm...  
Meree Bindiya Teree Nindiya -2 Naa Udade Toh Kehana  
Meraa Kajal Tujhko Pagal -2 Naa Banade Toh Kehana  
Meree Bindiya Teree Nindiya Naa Udade Toh Kehana_**

 _She wore her bangles and earrings and imagining_ _ **Rajat**_ _adoring her beauty  
_

 ** _Hmm Ahh Hmm... La La La..._**

 ** _(khanke Gein Khan Khan Jab Mere Kangna  
Dhadke Ga Dhak Dhak Dil Teraa Sajna) - (2)  
Mere Jhumke Tumako Tumase -2 Naa Udade Toh Kehana  
Meree Bindiya Teree Nindiya Naa Udade Toh Kehana_**

 _She was doing all kind of makeup and wearing jewelry….and adoring herself in mirror.._

 ** _(mai Pure Sola Singhar Kar Lu  
Darpan Se Baate Do Char Kar Lu) - (2)  
Meraa Gajara Tumako Bhavara Naa Banade Toh Kehana  
Bindiya Teree Nindiya Naa Udade Toh Kehana_**

 _She was ready now and looking herself in mirror….And she lost in dreams and imagined Rajat standing there and she was dancing around him…_ ** __**

 ** _(teree Pasand Abb Meree Pasand Hai  
Yeh Jan Teree Muthi Me Band Hai) - (2)  
Tu Joh Bole Mai Woh Karake -2 Naa Dikha Du Toh Kehana  
Meree Bindiya Teree Nindiya Naa Udade Toh Kehana_**

 ** _Mere Naina Mere Kangna, Meree Chunari Meree Cholee  
Meraa Jogan Meraa Dadpan  
Meree Bindiya Teree Nindiya Naa Udade Toh Kehana_**

 ** _Purvi_** _was totally lost in dreams…Even she didn't realize_ _ **Vineet**_ _calling her..He shook him_

 _"_ _ **Purviiii**_ _"_

 _"_ _haan bol_ _ **Vineet**_ _…kya hua khote tujhe", She asked in frustration_

 _"_ _Main bureau ja rha hu koi urgent case ha…vhi btane aya tha..Tu knhi ja rhi ha", He asked_

 _"_ _Haan_ _ **Rajat**_ _ne bulaya ha kyun",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Ohh hho aaj kl unse mulakaatein kuch zyada hi bdh gyi ha..kya baat ha..itni sj dhj k ja rhi ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _teased_

 _"_ _chup kr khotey aisa kuch nhi ha…smjha….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _glared him and left_

 _"_ _lgta ha is pyar ki dushman pe pyar ka asar ho rha ha…not bad",_ _ **Vineet**_ _smiled_

 _He too left…_

 _…_

 ** _Purvi_** _reached_ _ **Rajat**_ _home..She rang the bell..She was surprised to see door open..She entered inside…She was surprised to see all the decorations there…Flowers..Rose petal way….heart shape balloons..Candles…..She was mesmerized to see all…._

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _yeh sb kya ha..kuch spcl ha kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _aap hmare ghr ayi kbhi hum aapko toh kbhi apne ghr ko dekhte ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Mtlb", She asked confusedly_

 _"_ _mtlb aaj tum yahan pehli baar ayi ho toh hua na special day….",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while gicing her a rose.._

 ** _Purvi_** _took rose from his hand and blushed.._

 _"_ _arrey abhi se blush abhi toh main kuch kaha hi nhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _m..mt…mtlb", She asked confusedly_

 _He took a deep breath…_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _zyada ghumane firane ki adat nhi ha mujhe..sidhe sidhe saaf saaf ek baat btana chahta hu",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _She raised her eyebrows…_

 _Deep breathe "I love you_ _ **Purvi**_ _", He said_

 _"_ _What", She shouted in Shock_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _don't panic…agr tumhari nah ha toh its ok",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with sad smile_

 ** _Purvi_** _hugged him very next moment_

 _"_ _I love you too_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Purvi**_ _whispered_

 _He hugged her back….._

 _"_ _Thank you for coming in my life_ _ **Purvi**_ _..Will you marry me?",_ _ **Rajat**_ _sat on her knees_

 ** _Purvi_** _was so happy..She about to held his hand but something strike her mind that it was just a plan….She started cry…And ran from there…._

 ** _Rajat_** _was confused…..he tried to stop her but she left….._ _ **Rajat**_ _sat there with confusion..After sometimes_ _ **Ruhana**_ _came.. She was shocked to see decorations…Then he spotted_ _ **Rajat**_ _sitting over there on floor with tears.._

 _"_ _kya hua bhayia", She asked_

 _"_ _Vo…Vo main aaj_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko propose kiya usne haan toh bola pr shadi k naam pr koi jwab nhi diya", He replied sadly_

 _"_ _bhayia shrma gyi hogi ya conguse hogi..wait a minute aapne use propose kiya….thats so great",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said excitedly_

 _"_ _haan kiya pr kya fayda..chlo yeh sb saaf krde",_ _ **Rajat**_ _got up and start cleaning_

 _"_ _Bhayia don't worry….sb thik hoga",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _pressed his shoulder_

 _Both cleaned the hall and moved to there rooms…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _VINEET HOME_**

 ** _Vineet_** _entered his home…he was surprised to see dark.._

 _"_ _yeh_ _ **Purvi**_ _kahan ha aur ghr mein itna andhera….",He thinks_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _where are you", He shouted for her name_

 _After getting no response he moved to her room..He was shocked to see condition of room….He spotted_ _ **Purvi**_ _sitting on floor in a corner….She had tears…._

 _"_ _Behna kya hua tujhe…tu ro kyun rhi ha..bol kisne rulaya tujhe..kaat dunga use",_ _ **Vineet**_ _hugged her_

 _"_ _khotey tujhe us admi ko katna ha na jisne mujhe yeh ansoo diye ha toh kaat le khud ko..mere ansuon ki vjh ho tum",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _Main yeh kya keh rhi ho tum", He asked shockedly_

 _"_ _haan tune hi mujhe_ _ **Rajat**_ _ki life mein jane ko kaha…taki teri aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _ki shadi ho jaye…._ _ **Vinu**_ _tujhe nhi pta ha hum ek ache admi k sath khilwad kr rhe ha….hum uski feelings k sath khel rhe ha…..ab yeh natak mujhse nhi hoga…smjha tu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _kuch hua ha kya",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked worriedly_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _mujhse pyar krta ha..He wants to marry me?", She yelled_

 _"_ _Toh ismein kya prblm ha..haan bol de..tujhe ni krni use shadi kya…kya tu pyar nhi krti use",_ _ **Vineet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Haan krti hu use pyar….pr tune socha ha jb use pta chlega k yeh sb ek plan tha toh use kaisa lgega…. Aur bina btaye is shadi k liye haan krna uske sath dhokha hoga aur use btane ki himmat nhi ha mujhmein",_ _ **Purvi**_ _ran out of room_

 ** _Vineet_** _sat on floor with thud.._

 _"_ _Ab mujhe hi kuch krna hoga.._ _ **Rajat**_ _sir ko sch btaunga ab meri shadi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se ho na ho pr apni behn ki shadi_ _ **Rajat**_ _se zrur kraunga", He thinks_

 _Night passed in all tensions.._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A/N: I was going to drop this story but now going to end this within2-3 chapters…Hope you liked it_**

 ** _So many tensions are there…._**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _and_ _ **Ruhana**_ _were having breakfast…._ _ **Ruhana**_ _was upset as she is thinking about Rajvi….Rajat was taking breakfast quietly…_

" _Bhayia itna chup kyun ho…kuch hua ha kya…", She asked_

" _nahi bs Kl raat k bare mein soch rha hu k_ _ **Purvi**_ _bina jwab k kyun chli gyi", He replied_

" _Uffo bhayia ldkiya shadi k bare mein bht soch samajh k jwab deti ha…..you don't worry…vo haan hi bolegi..heere jaisa ha mera bhai..lucky girl she is",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

 _He smiled…._

 _Meanwhile door bell rang….._ _ **Ruhana**_ _went to open door….. She was shocked to see Vineet.._

" _tum….yahan…please go…..bhayia ne dekh liya toh gdbd ho jayegi..Please go", She insisted him_

" _Nahi_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…aaj mera_ _ **Rajat**_ _se baat krna zruri ha…..",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied_

" _ **Vineet**_ _sb bigad jayega please….don't do this",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _is baar baat meri behn ki ha….apni khushi k liye use ansu du itna selfish nahi hu",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said and entered inside_

" _Kon ha Gudiya…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked while coming at door_

" _Sir ",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _tum yahan..itni subh sb thik ha na",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _mujhe aapse kuch baat krni ha..Something very important…",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said in a serious note_

 _ **Rajat**_ _sensed seriousness in his tone for the very first time_

" _Come in.._ _ **Ruhana**_ _2 coffee lana",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said..And both sat_

" _Haan bolo_ _ **Vineet**_ _..kya hua",_ _ **Rajat**_ _continued_

" _Sir mujhe aapke aur_ _ **Purvi**_ _k bare mein baat krni ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _started his conversation_

" _ **Purvi**_ _..You know her",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

" _She is my sister…mere chacha ki beti ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _replied_

" _Ohh toh usne tumhe kl k bare meib btaya….look_ _ **Vineet**_ _main use pyar krta hu….shadi bhi krna chahta hu…but main use force nhi kr rha hu..its upto her",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _Sir_ _ **Purvi**_ _aapse pyar krti ha aur shadi bhi krna chahti ha..pr chize utni sidhi ya simple nahi ha jitna aap smjh rhe ha",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _hmmm….tum kya keh rhe ho kuch smjjh nhi a rha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

" _ **Purvi**_ _aapki life mein ayi…aapse dosti ki aapke qreeb ayi yeh sb ek plan tha…that was a plan to convince you",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _Plan…pr kyun…..pyar bhi plan…pr usne aisa kiya kyun..kiska plan tha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked angrily_

" _mera plan tha….yeh sb mere kehne pe hua",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

" _waah_ _ **Vineet**_ _waah…..itna bda plan..meri life meri feelings sb ka mzaak bna diya ha tumne aur tumhari behn ne…..Zra yeh btaoge k aisa kyun kiya",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted badly_

" _mujhe_ _ **Ruhana**_ _psnd ha use shadi krna chahta hu….pta chla k aap ko pyar ya shadi se kucch problem ha….toh socha k aap ko pehle is sbke bare convince krlu..fir aapse aur_ _ **Ruhana**_ _se baat kru",_ _ **Vineet**_ _said_

 _ **Rajat**_ _slapped him hard_

" _tum aur tumhari behn mujhse aur meri behn se dur rehna..jin logo k liye yeh rishtey mzaak ha hmein unse koi rishta nahi rkhna…Get out",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _eyes filled with tears ….Tray fell from her hands….._

" _Bhayia", She said this only_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _yeh aur_ _ **Purvi**_ _….you can't believe k kya kiya in logo ne",_ _ **Rajat**_ _about to say but Ruhana cut him_

" _Mujhe pta ha bhayia…is plan mein main bhi thi.."_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _sat on couch with thud..He couldn't believe his ears_

" _Meri khud ki behn ne aisa dhokha diya….yeh log toh praye the pr tum toh apni thi…Why_ _ **Ruhana**_ _…kyun kiya tumne sirf is cartoon k pyar k liye…sidha a ke bol deti…bht tha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted on her too_

" _bhayia I am sorry but main aapki life mein bhi khushyian dekhna chahti thi…_ _ **Purvi**_ _achi ldki ha…..aapse pyar krti ha bhayia use shadi krlo",_ _ **Ruhana**_ _said with tears_

" _ **Ruhana**_ _chup ho ja isse pehle mera hath uth jaye…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _shouted_

" _And You Mr_ _ **Vineet**_ _..abhi tk yhin khde ho….chle jao isse pehle dhke maar k nikalu tujhe",_ _ **Rajat**_ _too shouted again_

" _Stop it_ _ **Rajat**_ _….",_ _ **Purvi**_ _entered_

" _ohh toh tum bhi ayi ho…..Miss_ _ **Purvi**_ _aap natak bht acha krti ha…main toh smjh hi nahi paya k aap itni achhi actress ha ja k bollywood mein try kro au rise bhi sath hi lga lena is cartoon ko koi side role mil hi jayega",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said Sarcastically_

" _ **Rajat**_ _mujhe jo kehna ha keh lo pr mere bhi k khilaaf ek shabd nhi sunugi….smjhe tum",_ _ **Purvi**_ _too shouted back_

" _haan haan le jayo apne is ghtiya bhai ko….tum jaise third class logo se mujhe koi baat bhi nhi krni ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said angrily_

" _toh dur rehna hum jaise third class se you top class",_ _ **Purvi**_ _was really angry_

" _aur Khotey tu yahan kya krne aya tha…bn liya harish Chandra…chl ab",_ _ **Purvi**_ _dragged_ _ **Vineet**_ _outside_

" _Kya_ _ **Purvi**_ _main baat kr rha than a..tu kyun ayi…khota gadha kahin ka",_ _ **Vineet**_ _glared her_

 _ **Purvi**_ _gave him most tough glare….and both left….._

…

 _ **Rajat**_ _directly moved to_ _ **Ruhana's**_ _room….They had a big fight….._ _ **Rajat**_ _slapped_ _ **Ruhana**_ _and stormed out of room….._ _ **Ruhana**_ _picked a photograph of_ _ **Vineet**_ _and caressed lovingly_

 _ **Dard dilon k kam ho jate**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate**_

 _ **Kitne haseen alam ho jate**_

 _ **Main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _sat in car and drove speedly without knowing any destinations….this all things were so hurting…He didn't know how to react or deal with this pain…Tears were rolling down…._

 _ **Dard dilon k kam ho jate**_

 _ **Main aur tum hum ho jate**_

 _ **Main aur tum agr hum ho jate**_

 _ **Kitne haseen alam ho jate**_

 _ **Main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _ **Vineet**_ _was in his home and sitting with liquor..He was drinking whiskey continuously…. His eyes were red and swollen…..and throwing all the things in frustration…._

 _ **Tere bina na aye sakun na aye karaar mujhe**_

 _ **Dur vo sare bharam ho jate**_

 _ **Main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _ **Purvi**_ _was sitting on roof top…She was silent unusually….She was staring stars blankly without any blink…_ _ **Rajat**_ _words were roaming in her ears…Suddenly she saw a shooting star..then a fresh tear escaped from her eyes.._

 _ **Ishq adhura duniya adhuri**_

 _ **Khwahish meri kr doh na puri**_

 _ **Dil toh yhi chahe tera aur mera**_

 _ **ho jaye mukamal yeh afsana**_

 _ **hr mushkil asaan ho jati**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate**_

 _ **kitne haseen alam ho jate**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _ **Rajat**_ _was in his car…he was in deep thinking….but his pain still running out of eyes in form of salty water….._

 _ **baki nahi kuch pr dil na mane**_

 _ **dil ki baatein dil hi jane**_

 _ **hum dono knhi pe mil jay eek din**_

 _ **in umeedon pe hi main hu zinda**_

 _ **har manzil hasil ho jati**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate**_

 _ **Ruhana**_ _was standing in her balcony….and remembering her moments with_ _ **Vineet**_ _and_ _ **Rajat**_ _…._

 _ **kitne haseen alam ho jate**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _ **dard dilon k kam ho jate**_

 _ **main aur tum agr hum ho jate…2**_

 _The whole day passed in tensions and tears….None of them slept that night….Rajat were thinking about all this whole night…and finally a decisive grin flashed on his face…..same time Sunrises…_

 _He was standing middle of hall and Ruvi and_ _ **Purvi**_ _were standing and staring him confusedly….and waiting for reply…._

 _/…./_

 _ **A/N:lots of tension…..Now what will be Rajat's decision…**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Keep reviewing**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Rajat was standing thoughtfully in hall and Ruvi and Purvi were looking at him with lots of confusion….They had a hope…._

" _ **Aap ne hum sbko achank kyun bulaya Sir**_ _", Vineet asked with sadness_

" _ **Btata hu….vaise acha game plan kiya tum logo ne….mujhe toh kuch pta hi nahi chla**_ _", Rajat said with a fake smile_

" _ **Rajat hum tumhe hurt nahi krna chahte the**_ _",Purvi had tears in her swollen eyes_

" _ **Hmmm pr kr toh diya na**_ _…", Rajat said while looking deep into her eyes_

" _ **Rajat**_ _",Purvi about to say but Rajat cut him strictly_

" _ **Khair chhodo**_ _"_

" _ **Bhayia aapne hum sbko bulaya kyun ha**_ _", Ruhana asked_

" _ **Tum logo ne itne bda drama kiya kyun**_ _…", Rajat said while looking at all_

" _ **Mujhe mnane k liye ta jo main tum dono ki shadi ho jaye**_ _", Rajat continued while looking at Ruvi_

 _All looked at him confusedly_

" _ **jb itna sb kr hi diya ha tum logo ne toh main kyun pyar krne walo ka dushman bnu…..meri khushi usi mein ha jismein meri behn khush ha…..mujhe tum logo ki shadi manzur ha…kl hi sgaai hogi…bs thode se qreebe log honge**_ _", Rajat said with a smile_

 _A smile appeared on everyone face…Tears start following through Ruhana's eyes,She hugged her brother tightly_

" _ **Thank you bhayia…And I am really sorry…..humne aapko bht hurt kiya…We didn't want hurt you**_ _", Ruhana said with guilt_

" _ **I know…Kl sgaai ha toh Vineet tum Ruhana k sath ja k kl k liye shopping kr ayo main aur Purvi baki k arrangements kr lete ha**_ _", Rajat said while dialing a number on his phone_

" _ **Rajat sir aapne mera aur Ruhana ka rishta toh accept kr liya but what about Purvi**_ _", Vineet asked while looking him_

" _ **Vineet what about her…Vo sb toh drama tha na… ab jb mujhe sch pta chl gya ha toh is drame ki ab kya zrurt…Tmasha khtm ho gya ha Vineet..ab ise aur kitna bdhaoge**_ _", Rajat teased him with hurt smile_

 _Purvi heard this…It was unbelievable for her she couldn't stop her tears and she ran outside while crying_

" _ **Still you are thinking her feelings are fake**_ _", Vineet asked_

" _ **Vineet mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi krni…tum log apni sgaai ki taiyari kro**_ _",Rajat replied coldly_

" _ **Sorry sir main aapki behn se shadi nahi kr skta",**_ _Vineet said while joining hands_

" _ **What? Itna sb drama kiya aur ab shadi nahi krni ha**_ _", Rajat shouted in anger_

" _ **Apni behn k ansuon ko ignore krke mujhe meri khushiya nahi chahiye sir….Yeh sch ha k hum aapko pyar pe yakeen dilana chahte the…Yeh bhi sch ha k Purvi aapki zindagi mei ayi vo ek planning thi but uski feeling bhi utni hi schi ha jitna yeh sb…She loves you sir**_ _", Vineet anger was on peak now_

" _ **Main tumhari behn pe trust nahi kr skta..aur mujhe us bare koi baat hi nahi krni ha**_ _", Rajat replied with same anger_

 _Vineet turned to Ruhana and held her hands_

" _ **Roo I know you love me…I really love you..Please forgive me I can't marry you…..Purvi k ansu mujhe aisa krne se rok rhe ha…I hope you understand me…Please don't take me wrong….I can't do this**_ _"_

 _Ruhana had tears….Vineet kissed her tears and left….._

" _ **Bhayia please roko na use**_ _", She fell on her knees and crying badly_

" _ **Maine haan bol diya ha…ab yeh uska decision ha…I can't help**_ _", Rajat replied rudely and left_

 _Ruhana was crying at her situation..She know both Vineet and Rajat are right at their places….But what would she do…_

…

 _ **VINEET HOME**_

 _Vineet entered inside and calling Purvi_

" _ **Purvi where are you**_ _?"_

 _But he didn't get any reply….._

" _ **Purvi listen to me**_ _",He was running in home to find her_

 _He entered inside her room and shocked to see scenario…Room was totally scattered…And Purvi were laying on bed in miserable condition with a bottle in a hand_

" _ **Purvi**_ _", He shouted to see her_

 _She swallowed up some poison…. She was breathing heavily…..She became unconscious….He picked her and drove to hospital…._

 _He was shouting for doctor and made her lye on stretcher…Doctors took her inside OT and start treating her….Vineet was in great shock…He wasn't able to express his emotions..He was in great tension…._

 _His phone start ringing….He picked the phone and start crying badly…_

" _ **Ruhana..Purvi**_ _ **use**_ _ **kuch**_ _ **nahi**_ _ **hoga**_ _ **na**_ _",He sobbed_

" _ **Purvi use kya hua**_ _….",Ruhana asked_

" _ **Hospital a jao…usne poison kha liya**_ _ **ha**_ _", Vineet cried badly_

" _ **I am coming..you don't worry kuch nhi hoga use**_ _", Ruhana said and cut the call_

 _Ruhana picked her car keys and about to go_

" _ **kahan ja rhi ho**_ _..", Rajat asked_

" _Bhayia aapko btane ka fayda toh nahi ha fir bhi aapki knowledge k liye bta deti hu k Purvi hospital mein ha usne suicide attempt kiya ha", Ruhana said and moved from there_

" _ **Kya…Suicide..nahi koi drama hoga…sgr sch hua toh**_ _…_ _ **mujhe jana chahiye aur dekhna chahiye",**_ _Rajat heart and mind were struggling then he decided to go_

 _In Hospital,Vineet was still outside waiting for some good news…..Ruhana reached there_

" _ **What happened? Purvi kaisi ha**_ _", She asked_

 _Vineet just hugged her and started to cry badly_

" _ **meri zid ki bali chd gyi vo….agr use kuch hua toh main kya krunga…main uncle aunty ko kya bolunga..mere pyar k liye use is trh**_ _(he couldn't speak further)_ _ **Nahi chahiye aisa pyar…jisse meri behn ko is trh mrna pde",**_ _Vineet was crying like kids_

" _ **Use kuchh nahi hoga Vineet**_ _", A hand pressed his shoulder_

 _Ruvi looked upward and shocked to see Rajat…._

" _ **Bhayia aap..aapko toh yeh sb bhi drama lg rha hoga**_ _", Ruhana shouted_

" _ **Ruhana mujhe aisa kuch nahi lg rha**_ _", Rajat replied simply_

" _ **Toh kyu uske pyar ko ek mzaak smjha….boliye….uska apse milna plan ho skta tha pr uski feeling uske emotions ekdum sche ha bhayia..aapki vjh se vo aaj yahan ha**_ _", Ruhana was really angry now_

" _ **Use kuch nahi hoga….I promise**_ _", Rajat said and moved toward door and stood there_

 _All were praying for her wellness…Doctors came out and all rushed toward him_

" _ **How's she**_ _",All asked_

" _ **She is fine..You don't worry**_ _..", Doctor said_

" _Can we meet her", Rajat asked_

" _ **Yes but we have shift her to ward first**_ _", Doctor said_

 _They nodded…..Purvi was shifted to room…._

" _ **Main jata hu pehle**_ _", Rajat said and moved inside_

 _They nodded..He entered and saw Purvi laying with closed eyes..He caressed her hairs lovingly…._

" _ **Sorry Vineet pta nahi kaise maine yeh sb..I am really very sorry",**_ _She said_

" _ **I am sorry too",**_ _Rajat said_

" _ **tum yahan**_ _", Purvi was surprised_

" _ **Sorry for my rudeness…mujhe hurt hua toh sara gussa tum logon pe nikal diya…sorry**_ _", He said with tears_

" _ **Rajat**_ _ **please..glti toh meri thi…..tum kyun sorry bol rhe ho…..I am sorry"**_ _, Purvi too cried_

" _ **Purvi will you marry me?",**_ _Rajat asked instantly_

 _She nodded with tears_

 _Rajat hugged her tight_

" _ **Can we come**_ _ **in**_ _", Ruvi asked for permission_

 _Rajat separated with voice_

" _ **Purvi kaisi ho**_ _", Ruhana asked_

" _ **Thik hu**_ _", She replied_

" _ **ayi bdi thik hu..ek lafa lgega na akl thikane a jayegi…poison kha liya..ek baar ni socha mere bare..idiot…ullu..mann toh kr rha goli maar du**_ _", Vineet was showing his anger to hide his pain_

" _ **Vinu….meri trf dekh**_ _", Purvi said_

 _Vineet looked at her and start crying_

 _Purvi hugged him_

" _ **Vinu bs kr..main thik**_ _ **hu**_ _"_

" _ **Haan**_ _ **Vineet bs kro ab..aur vaise bhi ab main gussa bhi nahi hu….sb thik ho gya ha**_ _", Rajat said with smile_

 _All were happy now…after few days Purvi got discharged..And they got married….and lived happily ever after…..._

… _.._

 _ **So end of chap as well as story**_

 _ **I wrap up story in hurry as I am getting busy days…..**_

 _ **Thanks for support**_

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **Mithi**_


End file.
